Truly Madly Deeply
by kuroi gami
Summary: 1x2 /3x4... sweet songific.. those three littel words Trowa and Heero can't say


* I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters (OH MAN!) and I also do not have any ownership of the Song Truly  
  
Madly Deeply, which I also borrowed.-please don't sue me… I have nothing to give!!!  
  
*the charachters are probably very OOC, I haven't seen the show in a while so...  
  
*I got this idea for this fic/song- fic, while listening to Savage Garden, reading Gundam wing fics! ^_^ In the background, my  
  
sibs were watching Boy Meets World… and this fic popped into my head… lol… I'm so sorry!!  
  
TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY  
  
  
  
"Shut UP, Baka!" Heero yelled for the 5th time that hour.  
  
"Fine, Heero, I'll shut up… shut up and leave…" Duo jumped off the bed, and walked out the door.  
  
"NO! Duo, come back, I didn't mean it. DAMMIT!" Heero smacked himself in the forehead, 'now I've done it' he thought.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah, Quatre?"  
  
"Wanna play?" Quatre grinned evilly, and kissed Trowa's neck.  
  
"Quatre, I'm in the middle of something, how about later?"  
  
"Please?" Quatre pleaded  
  
"NO! I'm busy right now. Leave me alone!" Trowa snapped.  
  
Quatre looked crushed. "All right, Trowa. I'm leaving." He backed away, turned and sprinted out into the hall.  
  
"OH MAN!" Trowa slammed his fist down on the desk.  
  
Outside bathroom that was halfway between the two rooms, Quatre and Duo met. They both exclaimed at the same time "I  
  
was coming to find you!" Then they both laughed.  
  
"Excuse me!" Wufei, trying to emerge from the bathroom, had to say 3 times, before the two giggling boys noticed him.  
  
"Oh, hey Wu-man," Duo said, moving away from the door, "if you had wanted out, you should have said so."  
  
Wufei took a deep breath, and walking away, muttered "Baka".  
  
"What's his problem?" Duo asked.  
  
Quatre shrugged.  
  
Duo noticed a sad expression on his best friend's face. "Are you okay, Q- chan?"  
  
"I don't think Trowa loves me anymore." Quatre spit out before he realized what he was saying.  
  
"Oh, Quatre," Duo gave Quatre a much needed hug, "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, for a while now, he just hasn't wanted to, well, " Quatre turned bright red "you know…"  
  
"Have sex with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Quatre said smiling at the blunt way Duo put it. "And he was never like this before… during the war, I mean." A small  
  
sob escaped Quatre's mouth, and a single tear ran down his cheek, and dripped onto the ground.  
  
"Oh, Quatre, I don't think Trowa doesn't love you.. I just think he's dealing with the war," 'well that's the excuse I use with  
  
Heero, anyway.' Duo thought, with his arm slung around Quatre's shoulder. " and maybe that means he needs to push you  
  
away a little bit."  
  
Quatre smiled up at Duo through his tears. "How do you handle it, Duo? How can you have the same thing be happening to  
  
you, and yet you still are optimistic all the time?"  
  
" I don't know. I guess in my heart I believe Heero truly loves me."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, Quatre?"  
  
"How would you like to show these boys that our lives don't depend on them?"  
  
"Quatre, they do." Duo said looking straight into the little Arabian boy's eyes.  
  
"We don't have to tell them that." Quatre answered with a giggle, looking back into the American's.  
  
From Wufei's bedroom window, he could see Quatre and Duo talking… they soon stood up and exchanged high five's.  
  
'Oh no, they have some sort of plan' Wufei thought. He sat down at his altar and thought 'I must pray for Trowa, and Heero,  
  
and myself. Because any minute… Duo's going to come busting in here and yelling "Wu-man, we need your help." Oh good  
  
spirits give me…'  
  
As if on cue, Duo bound into the room, and yelled "Wu-man! We need your help! Quatre wants to switch roommates with  
  
Heero, and we need you there to make sure that justice is upheld." Duo's smile was large… he knew Wufei couldn't resist  
  
anything if it had the word 'justice' in it.  
  
"Well, for justice." Wufei said standing up, a bit hesitantly.  
  
"All right, Quatre," Duo yelled, "he said he would do it!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Quatre yelled back.  
  
Wufei just whimpered as Duo grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room  
  
2 hours later  
  
"Trowa, I need you to come with me now." Quatre said taking Trowa's hand and leading him down the hall.  
  
"Where…"  
  
"Duo and Heero's room."  
  
"HEERO! Get off the computer, We need to talk. All four of us."  
  
"Four?"  
  
"Yes, four, but Wu-man will be here also. So five, I guess."  
  
There was a knock at the door, "That would be them." Duo said. He answered the door, and motioned for Trowa to sit down  
  
next to Heero, on the bed. "Come Quatre.. we must see to Wufei, you two stay right there and don't move."  
  
Trowa looked at Heero, who shrugged… there was something fishy going on here.  
  
"Okay, lil bro," Duo said.  
  
"Bro?"  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
Quatre smiled big. "Okay."  
  
"Now lil bro, no matter what, tears, death threats, whatever, don't break down… the only exception to the plan is if they both  
  
say they love us, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Both of you are manipulative little…"  
  
"Good, you're here Wufei." Duo said. He flipped his braid over his shoulder, and turned allowing first Wufei, then Quatre, and  
  
finally himself in to the room.  
  
Wufei sat down in the chair, in the corner.  
  
Quatre and Duo stood in front of their lover's.  
  
"Now I will only ask you this once, Heero. Do you love me?"  
  
Heero was shocked, he hadn't expected that. "Duo.. I .. I .." ' Of course I love you, Duo' he thought. He just couldn't say it.  
  
"Can you answer me?"  
  
Heero hung his head… "No, I don't think I can."  
  
Duo took a step back and swallowed hard ' I have to be strong for Quatre.' He thought  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa, and touched his uni-bang, "Trowa, do you love me?"  
  
Trowa had been expecting that, and he planned to say "of course I love you how could you think otherwise?" but instead he  
  
blinked real fast and mumbled something.  
  
"Can you answer me, Trowa?"  
  
Trowa shook his head no.  
  
Quatre took a step backwards raised his hands to his mouth and blinked rapidly.  
  
Duo stepped forward, and said "Quatre and I will be sharing the spare room on the 2nd floor, the one with the two beds…  
  
until you two can tell us how you truly feel about us. We will be moving tonight." With those words, Duo produced an already  
  
packed bag from under the bed. "I love you Heero, but you brought this on yourself."  
  
He swept from the room, and a loud sob, that could be heard by the other four boys, came from the American's retreating  
  
back.  
  
Quatre looked up, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I love you Trowa, when will you love me back?" He turned and ran  
  
from the room, grabbed the bag that had been stashed in the downstairs bathroom, and he followed Duo's retreating back,  
  
upstairs.  
  
Heero and Trowa sat there stunned beyond words.  
  
"If you ask me, you both just royally screwed yourselves." Wufei said as he got up to leave the room, "Oh by the way,  
  
considering that it will now be a bit more quiet for the both of you, I would begin learning how to say 'I love you' or something  
  
equally as beautiful." With those words Wufei left the room, and shook his head 'how did they drag me into this, Nataku?' he  
  
thought to himself.  
  
Upstairs both usually happy boys sat with tears coming down their faces, each trying to help the other feel better.  
  
That night four of five boys went to bed with tears streaming down their faces. Only Wufei seemed happy. Both of the loud  
  
Gundam Piolots were way at the other end of the house a story up.  
  
The next day  
  
Heero turned over and mumbled "Duo," when he realized that Duo wasn't there.  
  
Trowa burst into his room, he looked crazed "Quatre, he's gone!"  
  
Heero nodded and then pointed upstairs.  
  
"Oh yeah, man Heero, this sucks."  
  
"We have to make it up to them." Heero replied. At that moment his alarm went off and the song Truly, Madly, Deeply by  
  
that old group Savage Garden began to play.  
  
Heero began to get an idea. "Trowa, I've got an idea, about how we can get them back. It will take public ridicule upon  
  
ourselves, and saying those three words that are as hard for you to say as they are for me to, but we are men, we can do it."  
  
He then proceeded to fill Trowa in on his idea.  
  
Upstairs, Duo lay awake, his cheeks stained by tears that had fallen all night. He turned to look at the next bed, there lay  
  
Quatre, his cheeks also stained by thousands of tears, only to find him looking back at him. Silently Duo let his hair down, and  
  
Quatre looked at it silently.  
  
He reached out one hand and stroked the hair, as he had done whenever he had gotten too sad. Quatre thanked Duo, the  
  
brother he never had, because stroking that lovely long brown hair always made Quatre feel better. Twirling the hair around his  
  
fingers, Quatre looked up at the ceiling and with his other hand, held on to a teddy bear, that he had had from the age of 2.  
  
"Quatre?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, Duo-chan?"  
  
"Would you like to go on a picnic to the park this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. I need a little fun."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Duo called  
  
"Wufei." Came the answer.  
  
"Come on in, Wu-man!" Duo called sitting up.  
  
"Guys, I just wanted…" Wufei stopped short when he saw Duo's hair down. He had never seen it down before. "Maxwell,  
  
your hair, it's incredibly… well… long."  
  
Duo giggled. "Duh, what did you figure my hair only went to my shoulders, and just magically braided down past my waist?"  
  
Quatre giggled, still playing with Duo's hair.  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to know if either of you had any plans?" Wufei asked  
  
"Well, yes, actually." Duo answered "Quatre and I are going on a picnic at the park."  
  
"Downstairs in the room below, Heero and Trowa had a bunch of machines set up. Although Heero didn't look to happy at the  
  
fact that he could see Quatre playing with Duo's hair, he was happy to have found out where they were going. Bugging Wufei  
  
had been his smartest idea ever. They could see both Duo and Quatre sitting on the two beds, Duo with his hair down  
  
shimmering around him, like a waterfall, and Quatre, holding on to a bear, and playing with Duo's hair.  
  
"YES!!" Trowa said giving Heero a high five. "part one: completed."  
  
"Part two: hack into park visual equipment, and place 5-minute slot down for mission: true love. Which I still say is a corny-ass  
  
name." Heero read from a clipboard.  
  
"part two: complete." Trowa said turning away from a computer, and Mission: true love.. it's a name only Wufei would come up  
  
with."  
  
Heero smiled and got up to begin part three: perfection.  
  
Two hours later, at approximately noon.  
  
Quatre and Duo walked into the park. "Where do you want to sit?" Duo asked  
  
"How about right here? Then we can see the concert that will be over that screen later."  
  
"Okay." Duo answered, laying down a blanket for them to sit on.  
  
Suddenly the huge screen that showed concerts and other stuff for the people in the park came on Quatre gasped, up on screen  
  
where none other than Heero, Trowa and Wufei. Wufei was sitting behind a drum set, Trowa was behind a table that had other  
  
percussion instruments and Heero sat behind a piano. Both Heero, and Trowa had microphones.  
  
Heero opened his mouth and he said "This song is for Duo and Quatre. You know who you are."  
  
Wufei started out on the drums, then Heero and Trowa joined in.  
  
Heero began to sing "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything  
  
that you need,"  
  
Then Trowa started to sing "I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, doooo."  
  
"I will be strong, I will be faithful, 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning yeah!"  
  
Then both of them began to sing "I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this  
  
forever, until the sky falls down on me."  
  
Then it was back to Trowa, "And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky, I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, and "  
  
both of them "make you want to cry."  
  
Heero- "the tears of joy, for all the pleasure and the certainty,"  
  
"that we're surrounded by the comfort, and protection, of the highest powers, in room, the hours, the tears devour yoooouuuu."  
  
Both- "I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls  
  
down on me."  
  
Heero- "Oooohhhh, can you see it baby?"  
  
Both- "You don't have to close your eyes, its here standing right before you,"  
  
Trowa- "all that you need will truly come!"  
  
Heero- I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy, Ill be your Hope I'll be your Love," both "be everything that  
  
you need."  
  
Trowa- I'll love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply, dooooo. Ooooo-hoooooooooo."  
  
Both- " I wanna stand with you on mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea, I wanna lay like this forever, until the sky falls  
  
down on me. Well, I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe" Heero- "with you in the sea, Well, I wanna live like  
  
this forever," both "until the sky falls down on me."  
  
Then only playing for the last minute of the song, with some occasion "oooohhhhh, yea's" in there.  
  
When the song ended, Wufei stood up, from behind the drums, walked near the camera, wherever this was being filmed, and  
  
said "listen to them will ya?" Then he walked out of the room.  
  
Heero stayed sitting at the piano… he looked at the screen. "Duo," he said "I love you more than anything else in the world.  
  
You are the love of my life, please come back to me, Baka."  
  
Quarte looking at Duo, saw he was crying again, upun looking back at the screen, Quatre saw that Heero and Trowa were  
  
also crying. Then Quatre felt a tear run down his face, 'so am I' he realized. Then Trowa looked into the screen.  
  
"Quatre, my little angel, my light in a world of darkness. I love you so much that if there were a stronger word than that, I would  
  
be using it. Please come back to me, my little one. Without you, I am merely a shadow of what I am when you are around."  
  
In the park, there was a huge "AWWWW!" as everyone saw this unfold.  
  
There was a clink behind them, and from a small building Wufei emerged, behind him, came Trowa, and behind him Duo.  
  
"TRRROOOWWWAAAA!!!!!!" Quatre yelled running into his arms. "I love you so much, I'm sorry." He kept repeating over  
  
and over again.  
  
"HEEERRROOO!!!" Duo yelled! He ran up to Heero and wrapped him in a hug, andthe ybegan to kiss like there wa no  
  
tommorow.  
  
Then Trowa and Heero both got down on one knee and said at the same time. "Will you marry me?"  
  
There was even more "aaawwwing" as the whole park watched this escapade.  
  
Later that night…  
  
Wufei looked up at his ceiling.. there were some pretty aggressive sounds coming from both of the rooms down the hall. 'Well  
  
everything is back to normal.' He thought.  
  
He layed back down and drifted off to sleep, only to have a dream about being a rock star.  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
· I had a lot of fun writing this fic. It's my first, and I hope it's not that bad.  
  
Hope ya liked it ^_^! 


End file.
